It is well known in the polycondensation catalyst field that there are three primary polycondensation catalysts, based on the metals titanium, antimony and germanium. Titanium (Ti) displays the highest activity but it has the disadvantage that it generates a large range of undesirable side reactions which produce a polymer with a problematic yellow discoloration. For instance, in the case of polyethylene terephthalate polymers, once the polymer is formed, it is very difficult to colour correct.
An antimony (Sb) based catalyst, such as antimony trioxide, is the most commercially used type of catalyst. However, it too requires color correction. This is believed to be due to the fact that particulate antimony remains in the polymer thereby resulting in a grey discoloration in the polymer. There is a growing health concern issue that relates to the use of antimony in manufacturing polymers that will contact food. Such food may thereby absorb antimony. Additionally there are significant environmental concerns regarding the disposal of an antimony-containing distillate which is an inevitable by-product of the polycondensation reaction. Finally, there are considerable environmental issues relating to up-stream processing of antimony catalysts.
Germanium (Ge), from a chemical and polymer discoloration viewpoint, has no negative implications as a polycondensation catalyst. However, germanium is costly and its cost is prohibitive to all but the highest quality polymer producers. Significant research has been invested in the discovery of catalyst formulations which combine the benefits of the three catalyst elements described above whilst at the same time eliminating undesirable characteristics. In the case of germanium, this essentially has led to the incorporation of additional active elements or compounds which maintain catalytic reactivity but reduce cost without adversely affecting the polymer quality. In much of the prior art, germanium has traditionally been used as a component to increase the quality of polymer produced by catalysts such as titanium or antimony.
Prior literature discloses many ways of adding germanium to a polycondensation reaction. For example Japanese patent JP 2001019753A2 published Jan. 23, 2001, assigned to Meldform Metals, details the complexing of germanium dioxide with a range of carboxylic acids, to produce an aqueous solution containing germanium dioxide in a concentration of 10 to 20 wt. %.
Other patents have disclosed the use of synergistic catalyst enhancers, containing carboxylic acids, in combination with titanium-containing catalysts. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,879 B1, granted Apr. 16, 2002, assigned to ATOFINA Chemicals Inc., describes a range of synergistic combinations with a titanium-containing catalyst and lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, cesium, beryllium, magnesium, calcium, strontium, barium and ammonium salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,925 B1, granted Jul. 10, 2001, assigned to ATOFINA, discloses a titanyl oxalate catalyst and a catalyst enhancer such as a metallic oxalate, for example, lithium oxalate.
WO 00/71252 A1, published Nov. 30, 2000, assigned to ACMA Limited, discloses a catalyst composition for use in the preparation of esters, comprising an organometallic compound which is a reaction product of an orthoester or condensed orthoester of titanium, zirconium or aluminium, used in combination with a compound of germanium, antimony or tin. In this case, the preferred orthoester has the formula M(OR)4 or Al(OR)3 where M is titanium or zirconium and R is an alkyl group, and the condensed orthoester typically being of the formula R1O[M(OR1)2O]nR1. These organometallic compounds are prepared by reacting the orthoester and the metallic compound in the presence of, preferably, a dihydric alcohol such as 1,2-ethanediol.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,659 B1, granted Apr. 2, 2002, assigned to Toray Industries Inc., discloses a polyester composition comprising a polyester and a compound oxide of titanium as an essential element and a metal element selected from the group consisting of aluminium, zirconium germanium, tin and silicon. Specific particle size distribution for these catalysts in the polyester is stated.
WO 0156694 A1, published Aug. 9, 2001, assigned to ACMA Limited, discloses the combination of an organometallic compound containing either titanium or zirconium with a second metal from the group consisting of germanium, tin and antimony and a carboxylic acid. In the preferred embodiment a hydroxy alcohol and a base are also present.
WO 9322367 A1/EP0591488A1, assigned to Rhone Poulenc Viscosuisse SA, refers to a dual polycondensation catalyst system comprising lithium and germanium. The invention concerns a method of producing, without using antimony, a polyester from poly(ethylene terephthalate) units. Following esterification, a mixed catalyst consisting of 10 to 75 parts per million of lithium and 15 to 80 parts per million of germanium is used for polycondensation. The antimony-free polyester thus obtained is purportedly suitable for use in the manufacture of bottles, sheeting, film, fibre, filaments and molded articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,908, assigned to Rhone Poulenc Viscosuisse SA, granted May 23, 1995, describes a polyester manufactured using manganese as an esterification catalyst, de-activating the manganese with phosphoric acid and subsequently adding germanium as the primary polycondensation to form a polyethylene terephthalate polyester.
WO 99/28033, assigned to Tioxide Specialities Limited, discloses the use of an organometallic catalyst which is a reaction product of an orthoester or condensed orthoester of titanium, zirconium or aluminium, an alcohol with at least two hydroxyl groups, an organophosphorous compound and a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,578 B1, assigned to Zimmer AG, granted Mar. 19, 2002, describes a product which uses high surface area activated charcoal to promote the activity of a polycondensation catalyst such as antimony, titanium, lead, germanium, zinc and tin.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0045673 A1, published Mar. 6, 2003, Nakajima et al., filed Dec. 25, 2000, discloses a polyester polymerization catalyst comprising at least one kind selected from the group consisting of aluminum and compounds thereof as a first metal-containing component, characterized in that the thermal stability parameter (TS) of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) polymerized by the polyester polymerization catalyst satisfies the following formula (1):TS<0.30  (1)wherein TS is a numerical value calculated in the formula;TS=0.245{[IV]f−1.47−[IV]i−1.47}from the final intrinsic viscosity ([IV]f) which is determined after 1 g Pet having an initial intrinsic viscosity ([IV]i) of approximately 0.65 dl/g is placed in a glass test tube, vacuum-dried at 130° C. for 12 hours, and maintained in a molten state at 300° C. for 2 hours in a non-circulating nitrogen atmosphere